God's Children
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: It was before Harry's 4th year that the contact started. Just a few curious questions, really! Just... how those questions were able to unleash such events? Well, the Fates really do have a sense of humour... [previously konwn as 'The Sons of the Gods']
1. Prologue Apprehension

So, this is the beginning! As some of you might know this was based on 'Dropping the Facade', this is actually the beginning of the story as you might have gathered from the tittle!. Enjoy! Remember that flames light up my day and feed the plot-bunnies!

**Title:** The Son of the Gods  
**Chapter:** 01 – Prologue (Apprehension)  
**Word Count:** 787  
**Pairings:** LV/HP (otherwise known as TR/HP)  
**Rating:** M for language, and future scenes.  
**Warnings:** AU, incest, submission, Dom/Sub relationship, hints of rape, twincest and very strong language.**  
Summary:** It was before Harry's 4th year that the contact started. Just a few curious questions, really! Just... how those questions were able to unleash such events! Well, the Fates really do have a sense of humour... (TR/HP)

**Prologue (Apprehension)**

I've always hated that the fate of the world would be in my hands every single time. I still hate it, but now... well... now I'm not the biggest player around. The key? Yes. The biggest power? No.way.in.hell. Hell. Ha! Who would have thought that that's my name? Only with a single L instead of two. When it all started we seriously had no idea it would escalate to, well to _this!_ But let's begin the story from the beginning shall we? It started a few weeks before I was out of Hogwarts, it started when Moony was without the wolfsbane potion, when Petigrew was running around the forbidden forest.  
To make a long story short when we received the news that Sirius would receive the Kiss when I was in the infirmary I got some thinking doing. As you know thoughts generally fly around faster than light, it connects with very little and, generally, they don't make sense to anyone but yourself. And as such I somehow got the idea that the Ministry wasn't all that right to begin with (nor within the side of Light as they claimed to be). And in turn, maybe – just maybe – Professor Dumbledore had his priorities wrong. And just like that, when Hermione and I got back in time to save Sirius, I quickly stunned her and intimated Peter to make Voldemort contact me over the summer. I must say that is was the best idea I ever had. Two weeks later, while in my bedroom I received a letter from the Dark Lord. Who would have thought he uses owls like everyone else?

_Mr. Potter._

_ Imagine my surprise when Wormtail told me that you. The-boy-who-lived, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, and the general bane of my existence wanted to talk to me, The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, He-who-must-not-be-named and so on.  
I will allow you to talk, but, like in your first year, I don't expect you to actually listen to whatever it is that my reply might be. Send your letter with the eagle, he knows where I am._

_Lord Voldemort._

_Dear Basilik._

_ Thank you for contacting me and I'm sorry for having to send Wormtail with the message. An owl was out of the question since, as you might have gathered from your year at Hogwarts, the Gryffindors are extremely nosy and word would eventually get to Dumbledore. Now, as much as it hurts me to do this, I will not ask you to say you're sorry for my parents death. During my time in the infirmary (thanks to the circumstances I stay there more than the average student) I eventually came with terms with that, and acepted that they were a casuality of war. If you say you're sorry I think it would lessen their worth in the war and it would look like you had no idea what you were doing, no purpose. As I'm sure that's not the case and as I refuse to live in the past and take revenge upon you (I might be a Gryffindor but I'm not a suicidally brave one! Despite all evidence), I'll settle for mourning their deaths during Halloween only. Please don't mistake that as forgiveness.  
That was such a long paragraph! But I needed to get that out of my chest. Now the reason to why I asked you to contact me is that I was thinking. Since everyone seems to be counting on me to do something for them about all the wrongness of the world I figured I might as well learn what they stand for, as far as I know they only seem to want to oppress magical creatures (I still resent them for Remus, just so you know), hunt dark wizards and are generally against you. Dumbledore's the same, except he doesn't oppress magical creatures. I was wondering what you preach.  
Since I learned your name (you might want to thank that to your diary, I'm sorry I destroyed that by the way) I searched a bit and came up that you are a half-blood. So the whole 'let's kill muggles, muggle-borns, depreciate half-bloods and praise the purebloods' just doesn't seem right! As I saw from all the research you were a very, very inteligent student, it just doesn't fit that you would defend all that rubbish.  
Anyway, if you would just explain to me what that war was all about I'd appreciate it._

_With a headache and a sore hand,  
Harry._

_Ps: please don't mind the spelling mistakes, I couldn't have Hermione proof-reading this before I send._

It was the next day when someone moved in on Mrs. Whitewood's old house.


	2. Trouble

**A/N – **Chapter a bit on the Long Side, not my fault I got carried away, really! Now in this chapter I have a surprise for you all, just know this, everything will -eventually- be explained! Fear not! Now to be bitchy. 175 hits and only 6 reviews! Are you people mad? I demand more reviews! **laughs** I hope you like Dewin! Oh! On another note, the rune on "Dropping the Facade" will eventually be explained as well. Just wanted to let you all (my 13 people on alert to be exact) know.  
Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm sorry if I didn't answer one of you. (I know I skipped one, dunno who).  
**Title:** The Sons of the Gods  
**Chapter:** 01 – Trouble  
**Word Count: **3098 (I got carried away!)  
**Warnings for this chapter:** AU, language, mentions of child abuse.

**Trouble**

- Oh my, excuse me for intruding but, I was wondering if I could talk to the Lady of the house, I'm a new neighbour and I'd like to introduce myself.

Harry heard as his whale of a cousin walked around the house looking for his aunt, it was like the very floor seemed to shake under the weight.

- Ah yes, you're the new neighbour right? - he heard his aunt, he could already see the false look on her face as she invited the woman in – I'm sorry buy I didn't catch your name dear. You're living on Mrs. Whitewood's house right?

- That's right, you must be Petunia then, Charlotte complimented you so much that I could barely wait to meet such a fine lady – Harry could also hear the false pleasantries even if he was sure his aunt would mistake those fore politeness – it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Ruhi Dewin Lancaster.

At this point in time Harry tuned out the conversation, returning to the rather exhausting shore of baking chocolate cookies during the summer in a kitchen heated to feel like a desert. Harry began to think about the letter he wrote, was it alright to go against Dumbledore like that? He was sure that going to the enemy for information was a big no-no during war. Or at least during the pre-war time. Maybe he shouldn't have sent that letter, he was sure that if Dumbledore ever found out about it he was in for Expulsion at least, and maybe get the Dementors kiss after a lifetime in Azkaban, just like his godfather.

He was beginning to regret his decision to send that damn letter when his cousin's pitiful whines reached his ears and distracted his line of thought.

- But _mom_! He's a freak! Why do _I_ have to call for him?

- Oh shush Dudley! Just tell the boy to come here, you might even get the pre-cooked cookies if you hurry!

'Oh joy' was the thought that passed through Harry's mind as his cousin attempted to run to the kitchen, maybe he would be lucky and Dudley-whale would fall and break his neck on the way. He fought the urge to groan as his cousin's face appeared on the door frame, without thinking he let go of the almost empty bowl of cookie dough, carefully placing it on the sink as he waited for his cousin to say something, anything.

- Mom wants you there, said that the guest is asking for you. - Dudley said with disgust as if asking for the freak was the most disgusting thing ever. He passed Harry, bumping hard on his shoulder, reaching the bowl and seating down to eat. - Probably wants you to do work for them – Dudley shock his head, it was no use to try and get rid of _Potter_ that way, oh well, nothing he could do. Better return to the cookies!

The Potter child walked to the living room, searching for his aunt and guest. 'Dudley's probably right, that's the only reason they would call for me.' He glared at a 'family' portrait before he entered the room, oh how he hated the Dursleys! If he could just... just... just use his bloody wand!

- You called Aunt Petunia? - he asked as politely as he could, looking at the ground, there was no need to have his attention called for the cheekiness he really didn't have.

- Yes Harry, this is Mrs. Lancaster, since she was so nice to compliment our gardens, I thought it would be nice to offer your services to her, you know how Mrs. Whitewood left her garden, it would be really nice if you could do her that favor. - She gave the boy a nasty smile (well hidden from her guest of course) there would be hell to pay if the boy refuse. She could always find a way for her Dudders to break something and make Harry the guilty party. Of course that Harry was also well aware of that.

- Of course I'll pay you for it, it's Harry isn't it? Anyway, I just loved the garden and maybe you could help me with my own, Lord knows it's dreadful as it currently is! - Mrs. Lancaster sighed, just for dramatics, she knew the boy would be... _persuaded_... into accepting her oh so kind offer. She also knew what she would do with the boy once he was within reach, and was declared fair game.

- I... I... - Harry wanted to shout, and groan and just wipe that sickly smile off of his aunt's face, preferably with the floor. He did neither. - Of course Aunt Petunia, when would you like me to go over there Ma'am?

- Oh, such a polite boy! You're so lucky to have him Petunia, dear! Tomorrow would be wonderful Harry, if you could come around 7am? It's settle then, and I'm so sorry Petunia but I must be going, my daughter is coming up tomorrow and I must have her room ready, heavens knows she'll throw a fit if she has to sleep in the couch! - Ruhi smiled, while deciding to invite the hyena into the dragon's lair. If he letter held truth and the boy was really curious about her master then she would gladly make things easier for the boy, maybe she could persuade Voldemort to use imperio on the hyena's lair? If he was serious it was well worth a try!

A few minutes later and Ruhi was out, heading to her own house, heaven's knew that if her little serpent's room wasn't ready her daughter really would throw a fit! Now if she could just find that nice Luna Sea poster!

Inside Petunia barked orders to Harry, the cookies were in the oven and he was supposed to be watching over it! Not lazying around and sipping tea! (not that he was sipping tea to begin with! The fake china Marge gave the Dursleys was out of Harry's reach, unless it was to wash them) And so the night came, and with it the failed prototype of a human hippopotamus that was his uncle, Harry never managed to understand just how his uncle could walk around with that heavy layer of fat obscuring his vision, or how he managed to never hit the car, or reach the pedals. He guessed that his uncle ate to much to compensate for the lack of sex, God knew his uncle just had to be drunk when he went to bed with her (Dudley being the final product), for no man would have the courage necessary to bed the woman. He was in Gryffindor and he knew of no house mate brave enough to do, even for all of his weight in gold.

All in all it was a nice calm night, Vernon complaining about the government and how all the problems with it was to be blamed on 'those fucking freaks that should know better than to mess with normal, decent people's lives', about the French and German and general international laws and how unfair they were! Petunia pretending to be paying attention to her husband and Dudley, well... Dudley was pretending to be studying (Harry knew he was looking at dirty magazines, he looked at it while getting up to go to the bathroom) and Harry... Harry was praying that the end of the summer came sooner! It was a good evening, he didn't even get slapped around for no reason!

The next day came all too soon for him though. It was 6:15am when he was yanked out of bed and forced to do his uncle's breakfast of omelet, bacon, coffee, juice and bread. He groaned, he hated the smell of greasy bacon in the morning! 7Am came too early for him Harry decided when he knocked on Mrs. Lancaster door, his stomach was complaining from the lack of food, those damn Dursleys! He swore that someday he would make them pay, pay for all the – dare him say it? - all the ab..

- Ah Harry! Please come in, I'm guessing you didn't eat yet did you? Come on, let's fix this! And before anything, since I'm calling you for your first name please use mine. I'm Ruhi Dewin Lancaster.

Harry thought his neighbour was awfully nice to him once he saw the breakfast table; bread, butter, jam, cookies – were those _his_ cookies? Where did she get them! - fruitcake and fruit salad and was that... pumpkin juice! Harry stared at the orange liquid for a full of five seconds before he turned to Mrs. Lan Ruhi.

- You're a witch. - He wished he had brought his wand! But no, it was just yard work! How stupid could he be?

- Yes I am, and you're a wizard, a hungry wizard and now we must get to breakfast! Come one chop chop I want to see your mouth full in ten seconds! Start with the fruit salad. - The woman sat down, serving herself a glass of pineapple juice and a serving of salad before she turned to the teen with her free hand on her hip glaring at him as if she was insulted – Mr. Potter I assure you that nothing in this table is poisoned! From the food to the chair, and I promise not to bite either, so come one and eat! I'm sure those attempts of human beings did not feed you today, honestly, how could the old man place you with them I'll never know! Why are you still standing? - the woman glared, deciding to use her 'teacher voice' – Mr. Potter, sit down this instant!

The boy hurried to the table, sitting down and reaching for the salad. He didn't want (or need) to have a teacher on his tail even before Hogwarts. Wait...

- You're a teacher! - By now the teen thought he should really stop stating the obvious!

- I'm your Ancient Runes teacher yes, and before anything I must say I was a bit disappointed when you didn't take my class this year. But what's done is done, now tell me. Do you know why I'm here all of a sudden? Think before you answer Harry. - she warned, returning to her breakfast and iddly wondering why her house elf Plimy bothered with jam, she certainly didn't like the stuff.

Doing as he was told, Harry thought about his answer as he ate (also wondering why there was jam on the table). Professor Ruhi had just moved. But why did she move? She was a teacher at Hogwarts, with a daughter. Why would a teacher move to Private Drive? It didn't make any sense! But... what if...

- Are you here on Professor Dumbledore's orders? - he asked with a hint of mix of hope and dread. Maybe one of the teachers would keep an eye on him! Or maybe he found out about the letter, he was so dead if it was about the letter!

- Dumbledore is my employer only during the school year, during vacations and summer break I answer to another person. - There! Maybe the boy could figure out? Or maybe not, but just maybe, maybe Severus was wrong about the boy. (as he usually was about Gryffindor's in general)

Harry nodded, if not Dumbledore... who else had an interest in him? The Ministry? But they already had the headmaster taking care of him. Who else? Who else? Who... Harry could have hit his head on the table or the wall! Who else but the person who the letter was sent to! But if she worked for Voldemort... This time Harry actually did hit his head on the table. He was on a Death Eater's house, without his wand! He felt like crying.

- You work for _him_ don't you? For Voldemort...

- Clever, I thought it would take another question from your part for you to figure it out. Anyway, the Dark Lord sent me to answer your questions, since he wouldn't like you to see him in the state he's in now. But, we'll leave that for later, first eat your breakfast!

Breakfast was a quiet affair in the Lancaster house, Harry was nervous, would she kill him and hand his head on a silver plate for Tom? Could she do that? She was close to him, that was for sure, was she part of his Inner Circle? Was she his friend? Maybe lover? Maybe her child was the heir of the Dark Lord! He wanted to leave, but he couldn't! At least here he was eating... and here there was no beatings, though the thought of yard work... Before he even knew it breakfast was over and he was pleasantly full.

- Let's see what questions you have now shall we? - Ruhi smiled, she could practically feel the tension clinging around Harry, it amused her to no end that the child she was supposed to be taking care of was so afraid of her. - You asked about the whole propaganda right? That whole _'let's kill muggles, muggle-borns, depreciate half-bloods and praise the purebloods'_ rubbish as you so gently put it. - Dewin saw the boy blush and drop his head, oh she was going to have so much FUN with him! - It was just amusing to see his face when you called his fake propaganda rubbish, I must thank you for that Mr. Potter! To see Voldemort snort was just amazing! And a great job to you too Harry, information on Tom Riddle is not easily found.

Harry stared at the woman, the dark lord, the evil dark lord snorted at _his_ letter? And she found it **_amusing_**! Good God, what was the world coming to? (and damn if he felt old thinking like that!)

- Anyway, let's just say that it is rubbish, and Voldemort sends his compliments for figuring it out! Now for the real propaganda. Have you ever heard of the Pegasus League? - here Harry shock his head, though Dewin wasn't really surprised about that – Well, the Pegasus League is a very closed society, ruled by none other than Voldemort himself, under the disguise of Lord Granian of course. There, they preach that our Magical Community must be kept secret from the Muggle World, that all wizards and witches should at least be familiar with said world and that magical creatures, while under the Ministry jurisdiction, should be as free as wizards, and should receive punishment if they break the rules. It's a bit more complicated than that I'm afraid, but that's simply the base. Are you with me so far Harry?

- Yeah... but, how are those... punishments any different from the Ministry? And by magical creatures you mean all of them? From the unicorns and centaurs to the Dementors!

- I told you you were clever! And those punishments should be different simply because we also preach that, if it's the Ministry of Magic, then every single magical creature should have a representative within the Ministry, and, in theory, if a creature... say, a werewolf, was in the wrong for something, than they would be judged not by a human judge, but by a werewolf judge. You get the idea? Magical species judging themselves what the best course of action should be for their own species.

- Sounds nice... the ministry doesn't like you too much do they?

- I must say they don't, in fact it just stayed a closed society because we test every member with Verisaterum and Legilimency before they join, then there's an oath to never betray our secrets.

- that's just the cover right? I get a feeling that you're hiding something... I mean, come on! That's Voldemort we're talking about! He's supposed to be that evil git from hell who marks his followers and casts the Cruciatus as if it's something fun to do when you're bored!

Dewin smiled sadly at the boy, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to regain her calm, she liked Tom, she really did, and she couldn't stand the thought of someone badmouthing him like that!

- Harry, I'm here because you asked, I'm here to answer your question. But I ask of you to not badmouth my leader, I'm here out of courtesy, not... not to have Tom insulted at my face! - she added with a fierce look that the teen thought would put Mrs. Weasley to shame.

- I... I'm... I'm sorry Mrs. Lancaster... but I always... You could say I was raised to believe _Tom_ was an evil git from hell, the bane of my existence and all that... – he lowered his head again, looking at his way too big shoes. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have sent the letter – I'm sorry, maybe, maybe I should just... go...

Dewin's eyes softened as she looked at the boy, yes, he was raised to hate Voldemort with his very soul. She decided it was up to her to change that conception! And to wipe that sad 'I was just kicked out of my house, pick me up!' sort of puppy eyes look off of his face.

- Nonsense Harry, I just ask of you not to call him names before you know what he really did and why. - she lifted the boy's head with a finger, still looking at that dejected look on his eyes with fondness, it reminded her of herself when she was a pre-teen, and before she met with Tom – Tell you what, my sources told me that in a few weeks the Weasleys will come and pick you up from the Hell Hole. While they don't come, you'll be spending time with me and my daughter, I will not ask you to devote your life to Tom or anything. I ask you to keep an open mind, that's all. Deal?

Harry nodded, he could do that, as long as no one mentioned his parents he could do that. It always helped that he now knew that the Dark Lord had a reason for all the murders, even if he had no idea what those reasons were. He was about to announce that yes they had a deal when a voice interrupted their conversation.

- Mom? Are you home? - the girly voice asked, moving closer to the kitchen – Mother?

The voice stopped.

- What the hell? POTTER!

Harry looked at the door and froze, there, on the door stand, dressed in muggle jeans and a black tight shirt with Slytherin green letters (Harry noted that it had a snake, and the saying went something like 'Knowledge is Power, Power corrupts. Study hard, be evil!') stood none other than, holly shit was Ruhi the girl's _mother_!

- PARKINSON!


	3. Masks

**A/N – **Hello lovelies, did you miss me? Anyway, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, specially because I have a bit of trouble with the brief talk between Harry and Hermione. Next chapter I promise it will be on Tom's point of view (which will be oh so much easier than Harry's) I also promise Tom getting howlers, and a nice quiet talk between Death Eaters and a new organization controlled by Voldemort. BTW, if I got any names wrong, please point me so I can fix it!  
**Note:** Still in need of a beta!  
**Title:** The Sons of the Gods  
**Chapter:** 02 - Masks  
**Word Count: **2791  
**Warnings for this chapter:** AU, a bit of OOC Voldemort and... Pansy acting nice?!

**Masks**

Harry stared at the Quidditch Stadium below him and the Weasleys. Why in Gods name was his life so complicated?

First there was a madman trying to conquer the world. Then the same madman killed his parents because of him. Then he had to spend ten long years in Hell Hole and on his first year as a wizard the same fucking madman tried to kill him YET AGAIN. And to top it all. Now, he was corresponding with said madman, who ended up not being as mad as Harry – and probably the rest of the wizard world – originally thought.

He groaned, drawing Hermione's attention, and buried his face on his hands. Why did he had to start that damn letter anyway?! If there was one thing he would agree with Snape (not that he would ever tell him that of course) was that his curiosity often got the better out of him, getting him into trouble. 'And some trouble that is. Trading letters with a Dark Lord and associating with Dark Witches.' And one of those witches just happened to be Pansy Parkinson, and the other her mother! Not that he hated Ruhi, quite the opposite. And after the first week even Pansy's presence was tolerable...

By the time Hermione shock him he was starting to wonder if maybe he was associating with too many Slytherins...

- Harry? Harry! Are you alright? - the girl asked, looking a bit worried at her friend. It was unusual for Harry to just space out like that. At least when she and Ron were near him.

- I... I'm fine Hermione, just thinking. - He glanced at her in annoyance over the disbelieving look he was receiving – Look, you're not the only one who gets lost in dreamland every other day okay? Merlin, the way you're staring makes it seem like I do things without thinking! (here he chose to ignore the pointed look Hermione was throwing at him)

- Fine, so what were you thinking about that made you miss the Malfoys? I know the both of you like to glare and taunt each other every chance you get.

- Just thinking about V... Voldemort – He whispered so no one would glance at him worried because he said the name, or scream or have another equally ridiculous reaction – It's been too quiet lately, there was no sign of... HIM... around, not even a glance. I can't help but feel that something is about to happen. - He sighed, he just knew something was about to happen. His instincts were screaming at him that something huge was about to happen this year.

- You worry too much Harry. Nothing will happen, relax! - the girl smiled, turning her attention to the Quidditch game. Sometimes... she sighed, sometimes Harry was the one to think too much.

--------------------

Harry glared at Hermione as they entered the burrow, so much for nothing happening!!

- I told you something would happen!

He whispered, turning his back to his friends and going to the room he was sharing with Ron, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, until sleep claimed him. His instincts still telling him that something else was about to happen, and the confusion during the World Cup was not that!

--------------------

**-(Dream)-**

Harry was back in Ruhi's living room, though it was bare this time, only the fireplace and two love seats. The bare brick walls were oddly comforting, with the almost faded red bringing a bit of life to the empty room (even if they did clashed horribly with the love seats and the carpet under his feet). Harry felt compelled to sit on the dark green seat, waiting for something to happen, anything. While he remembered the last bit of conversation with Dewin and Pansy.

_-Flashback-_

_- Somehow, I really doubt Voldemort has in mind the happiness of magical creatures and the Wizard World in general. Voldemort doesn't exactly go after the perfect Utopia and all does he?_

_Ruhi laughed, clearly amused by the train of thought Harry suddenly took, one minute they were all in the kitchen preparing lunch (much to the despair of the house elf) and the next Harry let out something like that!_

_- I mean, he doesn't get anything out of it does it? It's not like he's a vampire or veela or something, And he has the Slytherin Fortune from what I heard, so he's a rich dark wizard, why would he want equal right for everyone? Why would he want an Utopia?_

_- Well, he's not exactly interested in their happiness and utopia as you put it Harry, but it's good for business to have magical creatures and such on your good side, don't you agree?_

_- Well... yeah! But then, what is Tom's real purpose for this war? I believe in the organization, I did see some of the members and all, even owled them... but... if that's not his goal, then what is?_

_Dewin sighed, looking at the green eyed teen wondering if she should go with the truth or not, she had become rather fond of him and was often amazed by this way of thinking and she did not want to lie to Harry like that. Somewhere along the weeks they've been together Ruhi's motherly instinct came into the scene and she now considered Harry as one of her children. (And she would be dammed if she allowed the Dursleys to hurt her new child like that!)_

_- To tell you the truth, no one is really sure what the Dark Lord is after, he has so many organizations and business, ranging from harmless creature rights till the Death Eaters and Mercenaries and professional killers that, no one who knows what is going on is really sure what he wants, and mind you, very few even know that the Dark Lord has that much control over the wizard world, even the people that keep in contact with him. - She sighed, this was not looking well for her Lord. - Harry, I came here so you could see what we're after, somewhat that is. But if you really want to know the Dark Lord's personal quest, I'm afraid that he's the only one able to answer that. We didn't exactly foresee your questions you know._

_- So in other words you thought I would just accept whatever you told me as the truth and just let it be?_

_- Yes, that was the basic idea... We were surprised to see you're not as brainless as the slytherins thought you would be! - Pansy smirked, internally laughing as Harry's face of outrage._

_- Pansy!_

_- What? It's true... we never knew he had brains!_

_- For what it's worth, no one in the school knew any of the Slytherin's royal family had brains. - Harry mumbled, looking at his salad._

_- Well... if you're referring to Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, me, Bulstrode and Nott I can guarantee that from our lot only, me, Nott and... are you ready for a shock? - Harry just shrugged – well, me, Nott and Crabbe have any brains to successfully fool the school into thinking that we're pureblood idiots. - She smirked, completely delighted at the look of disbelief on her... friend?_

_- You're kidding... Vincent Crabbe?! - He stared at her in horror, to think someone like THAT managed to fool the school! - I want proof then!_

_- Oh don't worry, you'll have all the proof you'll need by the end of the year! Just remember Harry, Plots within Plots and Masks within Masks!_

_-Flashback-_

Harry stared at the wall, thinking about everything he learned the past few weeks, while he continued to wait (for what, he really didn't know). It went from Slytherins' double (sometimes triple) facade, to realising that nothing was like it seemed in this world and that words have a lot of meanings (Pansy teased him to no end saying things and meaning others, until he learned to read the blasted girl), it went from the simple pleasure of having knowledge very few had to Harry himself creating a facade when he learned what the wizard world wanted, he was devastated when he learned everyone saw just a saviour, a tool... Maybe even his friends only saw that. They wanted a saviour, the kind of saviour he wasn't.

So he created the mask, the perfect reckless suicidally brave Gryffindor, who would run to his friends aid without thinking about the consequences, who would follow the beacon of light that was Dumbledore without a second thought! He hoped his friend would see beyond the mask.

He snorted, thinking about the Gryffindor mask, he had a feeling he would need it if he planned to follow the path he was in now...

- They want a hero and a villain Harry, they want someone who would sacrifice everything for them, while they wait inside their houses for freedom they don't deserve. - A voice behind him whispered on his ear, sending shivers down Harry's spine. He knew that voice.

- They want someone who can be thrown away once the war is over, and that will reappear once a new Dark Lord comes. - The teen replied, watching the shadow move and sit on the other love seat, resting against the soft material.

Harry thought it was somehow weird and funny that the most frightening wizard of this century, dressed in all black with the hood covering his face, had a leg swinging from side to side like a child.

- What?! - The Dark Lord asked, reading the weird look on Harry's eyes.

- Nothing...

Harry sighed, so Voldemort had come to see him. He groaned, looking away, if Dumbledore found out about all this he was _so_ dead! Nevermind he was supposed to be a hero or something, he was sure Dumbledore would accuse him of betrayal and of being dark and so on... and really, he didn't fancy a stay on Azkaban, the Dementors would drive him insane in less than three days.

- I shouldn't have sent you that letter you know.

- And so you keep complaining Harry. - The Dark Lord smiled, a hint of laughter on his voice.

- And you! - he pointed an accusing finger at the older man, torn between frustration and relief at the light tone of voice – You, shouldn't be contacting your enemy and... and talking to me like that! For all I know you should have been trying to kill me and whatnot. - The teen added with a pout, he was sure it was a childish act, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now.

The Dark Lord laughed, throwing his head back (but being careful to have his face covered) and shaking with heartily mirth. The boy was so amusing and – dare he say it? - adorable sometimes. It made him laugh and sometimes regret he hadn't raised him as his own. Oh well, nothing could be done now!

- Oh do stop pouting Harry, you're not a five year old anymore. As cute as you look like that it does nothing for our conversation. - The hooded figure seemed to smile, leaning against the comfort of the dark fabric.

The teen glared at the hooded man, turning away. He couldn't deal with Voldemort when he was that happy! It was annoying. And make the purpose of pouting completely useless and even more childish.

- What do you want Voldemort?

A simple question, and oh so many answers, but the Dark Lord knew what answers the boy wanted, he would humour him for now. To see the child's face when he told him the truth, his reactions made the truth even more interesting than it originally was.

- I want many things Mr. Potter. I want world domination, I want absolute power, I want eternity and beyond, I want to crush your esteemed Dumbledore, I want chaos, I want people turning willingly to my side, I want a new functional body... I want many many things Mr. Potter. - he smirked at the boy's expression, such innocence, in some abstract level it made him want to corrupt him with his own Dark nature. He doubted the headmaster truly talked to the boy, more like leading him like a puppy, well that was just too bad! If albus was not interested on the boy's mind, to hell with it all! He was, and he would do whatever it took to keep that mind from fighting him. - But above all Mr. Potter, I want revenge against the so called Light Side.

- Revenge?

- Revenge... you see Harry – His voice acquired the usual chill, the cold fury he usually reserved for a few – the light side took something precious from me. Took something that I, even as a Dark Lord, would give my life for. I want revenge against them, I want to tear them apart from limb to limb and give back what they did at least ten thousand times worse. I want to annihilate them and make history remind the corpses as pure filth not worth a bug's weight in copper. - The temperature of the room dropped, frost starting to accumulate on the carpet, and the light of the fire almost vanishing from the sudden temperature drop. The darkness and its creatures almost engulfing the room and its occupants. For the first time, Harry felt true fear in the presence of the other.

Harry swallowed hard. Whatever it was that the Light did, it was enough to make the Dark Lord angry, and the rest of the world would have to excuse him but if Voldemort had this kind of mood during battle he did not want to be on the end of his wand. He wasn't suicidal! Harry took a deep breath, trying to look beyond the shadows concealing the Dark Lord's face.

- Wha... what did they take? - he whispered. Now he knew why so many people were afraid of Voldemort, cold fury was not something one messed up with. Specially if one had the power Voldemort was radiating right now.

- That Mr. Potter, is for me to know and for you to find out. - The man sighed, looking at the boy in front of him. For now it would do no good to be this mad at the world in general, it would scare him and drive him away. - If you're trully interested, search for these dates. - And with a flick of his wrist a piece of parchment appeared on Harry's lap. - You might find your answers during your search.

Harry frowned, looking at the parchment, than at the Dark Lord in front of him. He was such a weird man!

- Were you the one that ordered the attack today?

- Does it matter? - that damned smiled was back on the Dark Lord's voice, all darkness and fear forgotten. It was frustrating how Voldemort manipulated his own humour like that, when Harry couldn't do it!

- Yes it does! I was having a good time damn it! - Voldemort chuckled, getting up and moving to a wall, where a dark wooden door appeared. Clearly his side of the conversation was over.

- It was all Lucius doing, I'm much more organized during my attacks. - There was a hint of disappointment on his voice. One that made Harry wonder why it was there.

He walked to one of the shadows in the left corner, giving Harry a nod.

- Until we meet again Harry.

And with that the Dark Lord walked away, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

**-****(Dream)-**

--------------------

Harry woke up the next day with a piece of parchment next to his head, in it was a few dates written in bright green ink, making it all that much more harder to read due to the black parchment, where did one get black parchment anyway?! He put on his glasses, tracing the neat handwriting on the paper...

_May 09, 1969_

_March 28, 1978_

_April 10, 1978_

_Good luck during your search Mr. Potter._

--------------------

A week later Hedwig was seen caring a letter to the National Wizard Library that Hermione often bragged about.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Hello, my name is Harry James Potter._

_As a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding I'd like to request access to your library (and maybe get a library card or something similar?) for extra work on History of Magic._

_Since, at the moment, I'm unable to go over there personally, I'd like to ask if you could forward information on Wizard history since the end of the 1960's until 1981. I know you have rare tomes around and, if possible, I'd like to have those too. I'm prepare to swear a Wizard's Oath to keep them safe and out of curious eyes._

_I also ask of you to please shrink or maybe put notice-me-not charms on the tomes, it would make it all that much easier._

_With all due respect,_

_Harry James Potter._


	4. A Series of Letters

**A/N – **The Fates make an appearance here! Now, who's Urd, Verdandi and Skuld? (and yes, Urd and Verdandi will be characters on the HP universe...). Despite the names ahead this will NOT be a crossover! And I must apologize for the wait, I had two tests coming and had to study.  
Now a quick pool: Do you prefer Mpreg or Hermaphrodites?! I know what I'll do, but I want the opinion of my dear readers!  
**Note:** Still in need of a beta!  
**Title:** The Sons of the Gods  
**Chapter:** 03 – A Series of Letters  
**Word Count: **1455  
**Warnings for this chapter:** AU, Voldemort getting a howler, Assassination plans ahead and The Seers.

**A Series of Letters**

_Dear Lord Granian,_

_Yesterday, we at the National Library, received an interesting letter, asking for information on the war, during the period of 1960 until 1981 to be exact. Now what drove my attention to the letter is the name of the sender._

_Pardon for my boldness but, you wouldn't have anything to do with the attached letter from one Harry Potter, would you?_

_In any case, as this period concerns you and your history in this world I ask you what would you like us to send to the boy. As you can see on the letter attached to this one, he asks for confidential information as well as the tomes that you claimed for your own. Please let us know how you wish to proceed._

_The National Library's Book Keeper,  
Lionel Anton_

--------------------

_Dear Lionel,_

_I am formally granting you permission to aid Mr. Potter in his search for the truth. You may send the collection of books on my private vault as well as the ones lent to the public Library, please send him every piece of information you might find._

_Lord Granian._

--------------------

_Lukas,_

_I ask your aid in getting rid of a rather annoying head of department, you know who I'm speaking of, please get rid of her bodyguards and place yourself and your men in their place. She is a rather extraordinary witch in battle so I'm sure you'll appreciate the chalenge._

_Yours,  
The Western Dragon_

--------------------

_Dear Western Dragon,_

_As previously agreed, the assignment was completed. The bodyguards are dead, and the assignment shall have our team as the new ones. It's only a matter of time until she is dead._

_Regards,  
Lukas_

--------------------

_My dear Harry,_

_I hope you can appreciate the present I'm giving you, a chance to know who's on your side, no matter if you're telling the truth or not. Enjoy the gift and the knowledge I'm giving you._

_The Second Basilik from the Chamber._

--------------------

She entered her rooms in Hogwarts, quickly closing the door and re-casting her wards, it wouldn't do to have this talk out of her room. She walked to her closet, disrobing from the crazy things she was forced to wear and choosing another set of clothes, much more dignified to her true position.

She smiled as she walked into the 360° mirror leaving the door open. To her left stood her own image, the old woman with silver hair and robes to match a queen's. To her right stood the image of a young red headed girl, in a set of white robes also fit for a young princess, and in front of her stood a dark haired woman in all her glory, dressed in a blood red dress, fit for an empress. She idly noted the curious look with which the young girl was looking at the woman. And the promise of cold blooded murder that the woman was shooting at her.

"Oh do calm down Verdandi, everything's going according to plan. The old man allowed our little Death into the Tri-wizard tournament, as Skuld told you he would. And I'll make sure that Harry will pass everything they throw at him."

"I don't trust him... he's onto something." Verdandi stated, looking at her younger sister for an explanation.

"Of course he's onto something, but this is not the time to tell you what it is, his little spies will enter your room in two minutes Urd." Skuld sighed, picking up her tools and playing with a little box.

"Again?! By Erda! Oh fine... what about the next step?" Urd asked, annoyed that Albus was sending Severus for her, she didn't like the man. He was too much of a puppet for her liking.

"Just remember our little Death to send his letters, make him remember his dreams. And along with his third task, don't forget to hand him the book of prophecies! Besides that everything should unfold just fine."

"And our dear Mischief Maker?"

Verdandi picked up a mirror, caressing it's face with a finger, then smiling as a mother would to her child.

"Our Mischief Maker is quite busy at the moment trying to regain his power. Make sure that the potion he's trying to make is one of family bond, not one that makes your enemy revives you." Verdandi said with a smile, still looking at her mirror.

"Also, let him find the other copy of the Book of Prophecies. He'll need it, and we'll need it if we plan on guiding him to the right potion."

"Now go! The overgrown bat is almost at your door!" Skuld shouted, using what little power she had on this realm to push her eldest sister out of the mirror room.

Not five seconds later (after Urd had properly changed clothes to her old ones) a knock came on her door.

--------------------

_Thomas Riddle,_

_According to our reading you may go ahead with your plans. The Fates are beside you, our reading was as follow:_

"_The son will come back to its righteous father,  
In Magic they shall be reborn as one,  
Sharing blood and fate alike._

_If sharing the sin of the wedded,  
they shall be reborn in the arms of Death and Gods,  
Their righteous nature shown."_

_Now, we know you're not exactly good at prophecies so the meaning of the lines above go according to this:_

_Your son will come back to you,  
Instead of sharing blood, at first you will share a link of magic._

_Now its a warning, if, by any chance, the two of you commit incest,  
Something will happen that will likely release a new power and kill the two of you._

_Now, to another reading, the stones and the bones both tell me that you should use the Family Ritual of Three Generations instead of Enemy's Unwilling Sacrifice, whatever that one means.  
Also, it would be in your best interest to acquire a book, written in the beginning of the first Millenia. The book is Called "Prophecies and Omens" it is said that those were written by the only true seers in the world._

_Have a good week Mr. Riddle,  
The Mother, Present_

--------------------

The Dark Lord stared at the letters he received, re-reading the last one over and over again. He had a son linked by magic. He scowled at the letter, they had no right to say that! He had never had a son! Much less one linked by magic! He knew of no one to pass his power to (even if he wanted to, which he didn't). And he also knew of no one he was linked to by means of magic.

He was just about to dictate a new letter to his consultants when a white owl arrived. A fuming dark red envelope attached to her leg... his last thoughts before the howler started were the eloquent phrase of _Shit, what now?_

"_**What were you thinking?! Do you have ANY idea of the trouble I'm in right now?! Half the school thinks I did it on purpose by now! And the trouble with Dumbledore! I'm beginning to doubt you actually have a brain on your shoulder you thrice cursed bastard! DO NOT contact me again you scaley ugly misshapen freak son of a bloody half flobberworm!! How could you actually think that by... by enrolling my in that trice dammed tournament would actually make me feel anything besides the deepest and most desperate pit of loathing for you?! Please make both of us a favour and forget I even attempted to contact you! You dirty piece of half blood slime, go to the ninth layer of hell you overgrown worm!!" **_

The Dark Lord sighed watching as the red parchment tore itself to thousands of pieces. He knew the boy would react this way, but still it did not mean he actually liked to be cursed and called names like that. He frowned.

He would have to talk to the boy tonight... it would leave him weak and possibly in bed rest for a few hours beyond what he was now used to, but it would have to be done. If done by letter he guessed the boy would feed it to the fishes before even reading it. He would have to send his consciousness to the boy, if at least they had a more defined bond, not the usual murderer/victim one linked by the damned scar! Maybe a family ritual wouldn't be so bad then...

He frowned again.

Where DID Harry learn to curse someone like that?! He would have to make sure the boy knew his place and how to speak to him... no, not torture... grudging respect it was then, maybe the MacGonagal sort of respect...


End file.
